That hurt
by Tempest2004
Summary: Sometimes it takes hitting someone with a car to see what's in front of you. Collection of Eliot/Parker with Nate/Sophie. First Leverage fic, Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Leverage fic and is it just me or did Parker look annoyed when she got back up? I just figured she'd call Eliot on it. Even if it was an act, that must have hurt.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------

Eliot never saw it coming.

He was playing solitare on Hartisan's computer while he, Nate and that reporter woman were out. The door slammed and he knew instinctively it was Parker. Sophie was catching a few Z's in the back room and it was too early for Hartisan and Nate to come back. He yelped as a sudden sharp pain ran up his leg to his knee. He glanced over in time to see Parker throw her bag onto the couch and hit his arm.

"That hurt!" she said. For a second Eliot blanked, then his face softened a little.

"Parker, I'm sorry. It's hard to hit someone with a car and not hurt them." he said, getting up when she turned away.

"That doesn't help." she said, a little sniffle working it's way into her voice. Guilt flashed through Eliot. He liked Parker, really liked her and hadn't wanted to do it. But she'd been insistent and it was Sophie's idea in the first place. He put a hand on her shoulder and she shrugged it off.

"I tried to slow down, okay? I had taken my foot off the gas and lightly tapped the brakes. Anymore and it would have seemed like it was a setup." he explained. Parker suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around him. Surprised, he put his arms around her.

"I know. But it hurt." she said. Eliot rubbed her back for a minute. He held her and then, reluctantly, pulled back.

"I know. How can I make it up to you?" he asked and almost immediately regretted asking as Parker's face brightened. She grinned, at first deviously, then it melted into the little girl smile she wore sometimes.

"Ice Cream."

"Ice Cream?" he asked. Parker nodded.

"Chocolate Chip Ice cream. There's a little ice cream shop on the other side of down, far away from where Hartisan and Nate are." she said, blue eyes flashing with anticipation and glee. Eliot rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"Sure. You're gonna make me pay though, aren't you?" he asked as they walked to the door. Parker turned and grinned over her shoulder at him.

"You did hit me with a car."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Chocolate Chip ice cream is a better apology." the door closed and Sophie cracked the door on the backroom, smiling. So, there was an even more interesting con going on under their noses? Well, it should be interesting.

-----------------------------------


	2. Ice Cream and a Dress

I was inspired by all of the great reviews to do this. I figured instead of a one-shot, I'd make them a collection, hence the name and summary change. Oh, and I'm not sure about the spelling of Hardison/Hartison's name, so it may bounce back and forth between the two.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------------------------------------------

Parker was right. The ice cream shop was far from where Nate and Hardison were. It upscale, but not so expensive that Eliot couldn't afford it. After ordering, Eliot carried the cones over to the table, being careful of the white shirt he wore. Parker had gotten the chocolate chip ice cream and Eliot had gone with vanilla with peanuts. The cones were starting to drip by the time he got back. Parker took hers and immediately began to eat while Eliot started on his own. They ate in silence and when the cones were finished, Parker wanted to take a walk. It wasn't that hot and they weren't needed back for a while, so Eliot agreed. As they walked around downtown, Parker silently slipped her arm in his. He glanced down, but didn't say anything.

"It's a nice afternoon." Eliot said idly. Parker nodded.

"It is. Eliot, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why did you become a hitter?" she asked. For a moment, Eliot tensed, then relaxed.

"Because it was a way to make a living. And it's the thing I'm best at." he said. Parker stopped and put her hands on her hips.

"Bullshit! You are way better than that!" she said and Eliot turned to look at her, surprised at her vehemence.

"Parker, I..."

"No, Eliot. Hitting people is not the only thing you're good at!" she said. Eliot nodded, holding out his hand. Parker took it and they started walking again.

"What else am I good at?" he asked after a few minutes of walking.

"Riding horses, I've heard you singing on occasion." she said and giggled as he blushed. "Have you tried sketching?" she asked. Eliot shook his head.

"Nah, that's your thing." he said.

"Not really. I can show you how." Parker said and fell silent again. They passed a few clothing boutiques and on a girlish whim, Parker drug Eliot inside. The southern gentleman blushed frequently as he stood by the fitting rooms, which happened to be near the women's underclothing. He eventually just stared at his feet, avoiding looking at anything else.

"Come on, Parker. Hurry up!" Eliot said, shifting uncomfortably on the benches.

"All right, all right, what do you think?" she asked. Eliot glanced up, then did a double take. In a white dress with a black belt around the waist and a rather poofy skirt, Parker looked amazing. He swallowed, blinking and looking at her again.

"Wow, Parker. Just...Wow." he said. With her blonde hair and innocent features, Parker looked like she should be in a gated community and not a thief who regularly conned people. She smiled with pleasure and did a twirl. Eliot ignored the suddenly painful thump of his heart as she nearly skipped barefoot back to the dressing room. She emerged in regular clothes and headed for the rack. "Hey, where you going?" he asked. Parker shrugged.

"Well, I can't really afford it, I..." she trailed off as Eliot took the dress from her hands and head for the registers, only stopping long enough to grab a black headband that was wide in the middle.

"Can you think of anything else to go with this?" he asked. Parker raised a hand and disappeared. A moment later she returned, a shoe box in hand.

"White heels. Can't have that kind of a dress without them." she said. Eliot nodded. Paying for them, Parker disappeared into the fitting room and came out, dressed in her new outfit and Eliot felt a flush of pleasure as he extended arm to her. She flashed a flirty smile at him and they walked out into the late day sunshine, strolling back to the ice cream shop where Eliot had left the rented car. He opened the door for her and she sat down, tucking the skirt under her legs. Eliot walked around and slid into the drivers seat.

"Did I tell you thank you?" Parker asked as they rolled down the road. Eliot smiled a little shyly. He parked infront of the street, noting that the Mazda that they'd rented was back, so Nate and Hardison were back. He got out, waited until Parker had gotten the purse and bag out of the back seat and locked the doors, escorting her inside.

"Wow... I mean, just wow." Hardison said as Parker walked in. Nate blinked, then nodded approvingly. Sophie let out a gentle squeal.

"Oh, you look great, Parker. Where did you get the dress and the shoes? Oh, that headband. You look fabulous!" the grifter gushed. Parker flushed.

"They were a gift. Eliot bought them for me." she said. The hitter looked at the ground and kicked an imaginary dust bunny. Nate's eyes flickered between the southern man and the flighty thief. Hello... His mind, free of the alcohol, finally shined a light on what had been rather obvious from the beginning. His fatherly instincts told him that it was good for Parker and Eliot, but looking at Hardison, Nate wasn't so sure there wouldn't be a broken heart in all of this.

---------------------


End file.
